Switcheroo!
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Esme and Carlisle were tired of their kids fighting, so they used a potion and made them sleep — but there were side effects...
1. That's my body!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters...I just stole--borrowed them! They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: That's _my _body!

* * *

"Ugh!" I said. "My head hurts...why am I on the...?" Her eyes widened in shock. I saw the rest of the children of the Cullen family sleeping on the ground. Sleeping?! I ran over to Edward and shook him.

"Edward! Wake up!" I shouted. "Rise and shine?" He didn't budge. _Ooooh! Super-sensitive vampire hearing! _I thought. I took a deep breath and shouted, "Wake up!!" Everybody sprang up._ I think it was louder than I had expected. _Edward looked at me.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. Edward never used that tone with me. "You guys were sleeping! _Vampires _don't sleep!" They were all shocked. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"He actually said something smart." What? Alice is usually hyper and loud. Hey! that was mean! Wait a second...HE?!

Edward groaned. "Well, if we were sleeping, then _you _shouldn't have woke me up from my beauty sleep!" I started laughing and my laughter was _really _loud. Edward started to glare at me.

"Edward...beauty sleep?!" Everybody started to laugh except Alice and Edward. Edward suddenly looked confused.

"I'm not Edward..." He said. "I'm Alice." Everybody stopped laughing. Alice started to speak up.

"I'm Edward, Emmett." Alice stated. What?! Has the world gone crazy?! Wha...EMMETT?!

I shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...I am _not _Emmett!" Jasper went to me and hugged me.

"It's okay sweetie...everybody has gone mad..." Jasper said softly. I looked shocked Jasper would never do _that_ to me! Sweetie?!

"Jasper what are you doing?" Jasper pulled away and looked at me in the eye.

"What are you--?" He was cut of by Edward.

"JASPER CULLEEEEEN!! DO _NOT _TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GAAAAAY!! HOW _DARE _YOU?! WE ARE MARRIED!!"Edward screamed. M-married?!

"Edward...are you gay? M-married?" I stuttered.

"I am _not_ gay!" Alice screamed. "And _I'm _Edward, Emmett!" There's Emmett again...

"I am not _Jasper_!" Jasper screeched. "I'm Rosalie!" R-Rosalie?! Oh right! Jasper would never do that...only to Alice. I saw Rosalie. She looked very shocked. Alice started to look around.

"Where's Bella?" she asked. Huh?!

"I'm right here!" I shouted. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. Edward handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I screamed _really _loud.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everybody covered their ears. "I.AM.EMMETT?!"

"Wait...so, you're Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded furiously. "Okay...then where's you body?"

"I don't know..." Edward started to jump up down clapping. It was _really _weird.

"I found her! Right behind that couch!" he pointed. So, he really _was _Alice. I went around the couch and saw my body sleeping. So, _that's_ how I look like, when I sleep. I was drooling. Or my body was drooling.

I started to shout, "Wake up!!" My body quickly jumped up.

"Wha...? Why do I feel tired?" My body asked. I'm guessing this was Emmett.

"You're in my body and I'm in your body, Emmett." I explained. He stared at me for a moment, until his eyes widened.

"Huh?! What?! My?! What?! How?! When?! Where?! Why?! Wh-?!" he started rambling so, I covered his...my...whatever! Mouth. Emmett was panicking, but he stopped when he started to smile.

"So, I'm in Bella's body eh?" he had a mischievous look. What was he doing?

"Don't even think about it!" Alice or Edward screamed. "I don't need my powers to figure out that!" What? Then, i figured it out. Pervert...

"Okay, okay I won't do that!" he shouted. "So...everybody is in different bodies?" I nodded. He gasped.

"Rosalie?!" he called. Jasper went to him.

"Yes, B--Emmett?" Emmett grimaced.

"Are you _gay_, Jasper?" he asked. Ja--Rosalie became furious.

"I.AM.ROSALIE!" she spat. Emmett blinked a few times.

"Oh! Switch and the body and the yeah..." I sighed.

"I guess you have my powers, Alice..." Edward said." And I have yours. Man! I can't touch Bella!" he pouted.

"Here!" Emmett lent out my body's arm. Edward glared at him. We were quiet for awhile. Then, as _always_ Emmett broke the silence.

"I'M HUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" he screamed.

* * *

**Yay! Emmett's human in Bella's body!! Don't worry I'll post the next chappie soon!!**

**Monica-san**


	2. I am Human!

**Hehehe!! I am sneak-eh!! Thanks everyone for reviewing!!**

**For those who are confused:**

**Bella is Emmett, Emmett is Bella.**

**Edward is Alice, Alice is Edward.**

**Jasper is Rosalie, Rosalie is Jasper.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I am Human!

* * *

Emmett stood up and did the cabbage patch. He started singing, "I am human, I am human, I am human!" He kept singing it over and over again. Jasper, who is Rosalie, was about to slap Emmett in the back of his or my head but stopped.

Emmett stopped singing and smirked. "Haha! You can't hurt me! I am human!" he put on a heroic pose. It looked weird in my body. Alice started to whine, "I wanna be human! No fair!" I snickered. It looked weird..._very _weird!

All of a sudden, Emmett's stomach started to growl. Emmett grinned. "I get to eat human food! To the Kitchen of Secrets! **(AN:hehehe...it's actually Chamber of Secrets from Harry Potter)**Whoosh!" While he was running to the kitchen, he tripped, but before he could fall to the ground, Edward, in Alice's body, caught him by the elbow.

He sighed. "Even though you're not _really _Bella, I can't afford to see her body fall and get hurt." He smiled in my direction. I smiled back. It was weird, though.

"Thanks, Alice!" he smiled. Edward glared at him.

"B--Emmett...I'm Edward!" he said. Emmett raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward suspiciously.

"Are _you sure_?" he asked suspiciously. "You might be lying and you can't lie to Bella's body!"

Edward sighed. "_Yes,_ I'm _sure_."

I cleared my throat to speak. "Emmett please don't eat _too much_! And don't eat sweets or drink soda with sweets. _Please_!"

"Hmm...sorry sis' I never tasted anything like that in a _long_ time. I want to enjoy this while I can! Puh-lease!!" he pleaded. He started to pout. Oh my Carlisle! I looked _so _adorable! I saw Edward. He loved that look. I think he wanted to hug me and kiss me...my body I mean.

"F-fine...but not too much! I'm warning you! I get _really _hyper!" I warned him.

"Yeah, yeah..." He opened a bag of chips and ate a chip. He grinned widely and began eating a lot, or you could say he was being a pig. I smelled it and it smelled disgusting. Everybody else grimaced. Emmett ran into the kitchen nearly tripping and began rummaging in the fridge.

"So, what do we do now?" Jasper said speaking for the first time. We all shrugged.

"I guess we could ask Carlisle." Edward suggested. Alice shook her head.

"Him and Esme went on a vacation. They left yesterday." I sighed. Edward started looking me. It made me self-conscious. Also, funny because he was in Alice's body.

"How does it feel like being Emmett?" he asked me.

"Weird. And are you not comfortable with your fiance in another body?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I heard a crash.

"BELLAAAAAAAAA!! THIS TASTE SOOOOOOOO GOOD!!" I heard Emmett scream.

I gritted my teeth. "Emmett you better not make me fat!"

"And try not to injure Bella's body!" Edward added.

Emmett came with a barrel of ice cream and started sniffing. "You don't care if _I _get hurt, Eddie-kinz?" I saw tears forming. Edward quickly ran over to Emmett and started to hug him.

"Oh! Bella, love I'm sorry!" he apologized. Emmett pushed Edward off.

"Eww! I'm not your fiance, Eddie!" Then, Emmett grinned again. "Hey!" He touched the tears on his eyes. "I'm crying!" He tasted it. "Ooh! Salt-eh!!" I shook my head, while laughing. I stopped laughing and saw Emmett's horrified expression. He started to do 'the dance'.

"I think I need to wee-wee!" he screamed. "How do you do it?" I laughed and went over to him.

"Here just follow my instructions and do not look down!" I told him. I grabbed his...my...hand and started walking over to the bathroom. His...my...hand was puny in Emmett's big one.

**Normal POV (Temporary)**

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie heard Emmett panicking. "Aaah!! What do I do?! What do I do?!" he kept repeating.

"Shut up!!" Bella screamed. "Stop panicking!! It's not the end of the world!!"

"How do _you _know?!" he screamed. Bella groaned. Everybody started laughing.

"Stop laughing!! Why don't _you _guys take my position!!" They quickly stopped laughing. Edward started to have a vision and started laughing. Alice read his mind and laughed as well. Jasper and Rosalie looked confused.

"Don't worry you'll find out." Edward said. They heard Emmett running down the stairs and tripped down the last step. Edward caught him. Emmett steadied himself. He was covered with toilet tissue.

"I am Human Mummy Person!!" He put on a heroic pose. Bella ran down the stairs and started laughing.

**Bella POV**

I ran downstairs and saw Emmett covered in toilet tissue saying he's 'Human Mummy Person'. I started laughing.

"Hey!" he touched my body's cheeks. "I'm blushing!!" Then, did the cabbage patch again. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. Uh-oh...that means--!

"Bella Barbie time!!" Since Alice was in Edward's body, he sure looked gay. Emmett froze and looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head.

"Alice would you _please_ not jump up and down like that!" Edward didn't like it one bit. "you're making me look gay!"

"Too late." Jasper muttered. Edward turned to glare at him. Then, Rosalie used Jasper's powers to calm everybody down. Emmett looked at everybody, then started running.

"YOU CAAAAAAAAN'T TOUCH ME!!" And he started singing MC Hammer's 'Can't touch this', while running. Alice caught him easily with Edward's vampire speed. Alice tied Emmett to a chair. I went up to him.

"There are advantages and disadavantages in being a human." I said to him. He glared at me.

* * *

**There! i decided to put another chapter!! Please review!! I'll give out virtual candy!!**

**Monica-san**


	3. Bella Barbie Terror!

**Thanks everybody for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bella Barbie Terror!!

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" we all heard Emmett scream in Alice's room. I turned my head to Edward and saw him fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Edward?" my voice full of concern. He looked up at me and sighed.

"I feel _very _uncomfortable talking to you in Emmett's body, B-Bella," he said sadly. "It's weird because...I can't really explain it...mostly Emmett says things out of the ordinary and you're actually...Ugh!!" he groaned at the end.

"Do you want me to say something stupid, then?" I asked, not getting it. Edward shook his head.

"What I'm saying is, is that I _need _to hug you..." he explained.

"Oh," nice response genius. "But not in this body?" he nodded.

"I feel weird in Alice's body." he smiled. "I'm not used to being short and you...umm...tall." I laughed.

From her room, we all heard Alice shout, "I heard that!! Don't criticize my body height!!" I laughed

"It's okay, Edward. Maybe, we will go back to our respective bodies." I reassured him. I heard Rosalie groan.

"Man! I don't want to be in _Jasper's _body! I'd rather be in your body, Bella! Jasper's body is icky! And I have to use his powers to calm everybody down! No offense, Bella." she smiled at me. We were getting really close and I quickly smiled back. Rosalie turned to Jasper.

"You better not do _anything _to my body, _or else_!" she glared at him.

"Gee! Thanks for the concern sis'!" Jasper said sarcastically. I shook my head at both of them.

"Oh! Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" I heard Edward I-I mean Alice call me. I ran upstairs and saw Emmett dressed in fancy clothes. He was eying himself in the mirror and did poses.

"Dang, Bella! You look hot in these clothes, lil' sis'!" I laughed. If I was in my body, I would be blushing.

"Were you tortured enough?" I asked him. He turned to me and sniffled.

"It...was...HORRIBLE!!" he screamed. "How do you put up with this?!"

I sighed. "I _still _can't put up with it..." I looked at Alice. She made Edward look _really _gay! I mean _REALLY _GAY!!

"Alice?" she quickly turned around, with her arms on her hips. Or yeah...

"Yeah, Bells?" Ugh! Creepy!

"Are you done playing Bella Barbie?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope! We need to put make-up!" she exclaimed. She started to clapping her hands.

"A-Alice! _Please _stop making Edward's body look...gay!!" I pleaded. She giggled. "And don't giggle!"

"Oh, Silly Bella! This is _revenge._" she emphasized the last word. "Repeat what I said, _revenge_." I glared at her.

"I'm not 4 years old!" I shouted.

She smirked. Now, _that_ looked like Edward. "Yeah, but Emmett is..." She snickered. I laughed at that.

"Hey!!" Emmett yelled at us. "I'm right here!"

"We know." we both said in unison. Alice immediately tied Emmett to a chair, again. Emmett looked at me and pouted.

"Could you pwease get my out of here?" he said in a baby voice. It was cute! But I shook my head. He needed torture.

"You don't help _me_, when I ask you to help me, so..." I smiled. "Nope!" I ran outside of the room at vampire speed and heard Emmett yell,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHAT IS THAT?! IT LOOKS LIKE...AN EYE PULLER!!"

"It's an _eye curler._ Say it with me, _eye curler._"

"No."

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"SAY.IT.NOW!!" she used a threatening voice and since she's in Edward's body, it was very _deadly._ I heard Emmett flinch.

"Eye -gulps- c-curler..." he said in a timid voice. "Ya' happy!"

"Very..." I sighed. I ran downstairs only to be met by three curious vampires.

"What's going on up there?" Edward asked. I'm still not used to the calm and collected Alice...since now Edward's in her body.

"Alice torturing Emmett and Alice making you look gay for revenge." I explained. I heard Jasper and Rosalie snicker. Edward sighed and bowed his head down.

* * *

**Well...here's your prize...Chapter 3!!**

**Review please!! And I'll steal Edward from Bella and give him to you fangirls, so you can...**_**ravage him.**_** Muah-haha!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Monica-san**


	4. Flirting with the pizza guy

**(Sniffles) Th-Thank you for everybody that kept reviewing my story!! I love you all!! (Goes to sob hysterically)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flirting with the pizza guy

* * *

Several minutes passed, and we finally saw Alice/Edward come down the stairs. She was skipping down the stairs and that made Jasper, Rosalie and me laugh _really _hard. As soon as she was done skipping down the stairs she asked, "Why are guys laughing at me?"

Rosalie spoke, "'Cause"--she giggled-- "you make Edward look gay!" Alice smiled devilishly and looked at Edward/Alice. Edward glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"REVENGE!!" she yelled. Edward growled.

"So, that's how you want to play it, eh?" he smirked. That could only mean one--!

"Yeah, yeah...now!" she started getting hyper. "Presenting...drum roll please!!" Nothing happened.

"Drum roll please!!" Again, nothing happened. A cricket chirped, then I heard a squash. I looked at Jasper/Rosalie and he was glaring at the cricket that he squashed with the heel of Rosalie's shoe.

"Stupid cricket." he muttered. "Every time it's quiet, they ruin it." Rosalie/Jasper gasped.

"You put icky bug goo on the heels of my shoe!!" she glared at Jasper.

"Hey!" Alice said. "That rhymes, Rose! Goo! Shoe! Get it?!" She glared at Alice now.

"No way!" Rosalie said sarcastically. I heard Emmett yell. I turned around and saw him leaning on the rail of stairs for support. He looked up to me with a horrified expression.

"Ugh! That's all I gotta say! Ugh!" he groaned. I heard Edward gasp. Why is everybody gasping now? Edward was gawking at Emmett. He turned to me.

"You look ho--beautiful, Bella!" Edward Cullen was about to...hot?! I heard Emmett scoff.

"Ex_cuse_ _me_?" he said in a girly voice. That was _so _not me. "I'm using her body, eagle me!" We all laughed.

"It's ergo, Emmett!" I corrected him.

"You say tomato, I say chicken!" he disagreed. That made us laugh more. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Edward asked. Alice and Emmett beamed at us.

"Pizza guy and or girl!" They said in unison. Emmett went over to answer the door. He opened the door. A guy with a hat on that says 'Pizza Hut' was there. He was a simple kind of guy. Brown spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He looked at me and quickly looked away. Everybody's scared of the big, scary teddy bear. He looked at Emmett and blushed a little. I heard Alice gag. I looked at her confused.

"He's thinking nasty thoughts about you...your body. I mean." Alice said in a voice that only vampires can hear. Edward growled. I grimaced at him. All the positive things I thought about him were washed away.

"Here's your pepperoni pizza. That will be five dollars, please." He was still blushing. Emmett smirked.

"I don't have any money." he said in a flirtatiously voice. My mouth opened. Everybody else's mouth opened too. Emmett was twirling my hair and giving puppy-dog looks to the guy. The Pizza guy was blushing hard now. Poor guy...

"Um...uh...Th-that's o-okay...um...h-here o-on the house!" he was stuttering. Emmett smiled and took the pizza from him.

"Thanks!!" he said. The guy left and Emmett closed the door. I heard Alice gag again and Edward growled again. Emmett came and started eating the pizza. We all grimaced. "You know Bella..."--he took a bite of the pizza--"you should flirt with pizza guys to get it for free. You gotta admit, you're pretty hot!"

"Emmett..." Edward glared at him. "I will not allow you to use Bella's body for all of those absurd things! And it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." he walked to the kitchen. Edward suddenly had a vision and turned to glare at Alice.

"No, and these visions are annoying!" he was...annoyed. Alice looked at him.

"Hey! Your mind-reading powers are annoying too!" she said annoyed. Edward chuckled.

"Welcome to _my _world." he said. Alice scowled at him and then, grinned.

"Ditto." Then, she started clapping and jumping again. "Bella's right! You're good at distractions!"

Edward sighed. "Alice, please no." he pleaded.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!! I think you guys need some torture...Ha ha!! What is Alice planning now?!**

**Review!!**

**Monica-san**


	5. Sorry! Author's Note!

**I am sooooooo sorry for not reviewing lately!! It's just that school started and I can't use the computer too much!! I can't update much!! I am sooo very sorry!!**

**Don't worry maybe...Friday I'll be able to update. Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story!!**

**Monica-san...tear Goes to sob in room...**


	6. Alice vs Edward DING, DING!

**Okay!! This chapter will be short!! 'Cause...I don't have much ideas...Thank you all for waiting and being patient!!**

**(Sniffles)**

**I love you allllllllllll!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Alice vs. Edward DING, DING!

* * *

"This sucks..." Rosalie muttered. It was only Rosalie, Jasper and me. Emmett went to go to sleep. Alice and Edward went to go get some _things _for revenge. I heard Jasper groan.

"Ugh! How do you use these things?!" Jasper asked, while trying to use the four inch heels. Rosalie sighed.

"Boys..." I nodded my head in agreement. Jasper glared at us.

"MAN!! _Man_!" he corrected us. Rosalie and I just stared at him. Jasper gritted his teeth and disappeared. A second after Jasper left, Alice appeared. My eyes bulged out. Alice was wearing an outfit like a gangster...or gang_sta_', if that's what you guys say. Dang it! Alice made Edward look..._hot_! **(AN: Drool fan girls! Drool! Picture **_**your **_**Edward in a gangster outfit!! Muah-haha!!)** Rosalie started laughing really hard. She fell to the ground gripping her sides. Alice smiled a triumphant smile.

"Beat that, Eddie!!" Alice teased. I heard Edward growl. Alice growled back. "Don't you block your thoughts from me, by saying "Bella" over and over again!!" If I was in my body, I would've blushed.

"Don't call me, Eddie!" he shouted somewhere. "Bella can only call me that." he said gently. Alice rolled her eyes. When I looked over where Edward was yelling, I saw something white come or stomp over. My eyes widened. Edward was wearing, what you call...a fairy costume or to be more specific...

"Tinkerbell?!" Alice screeched. Rosalie was still laughing at all of them. I tried to hold my laughter but couldn't and ended up on the floor next to Rosalie, laughing. Alice and Edward started to argue.

"Gangster?!" Edward screamed.

"Tinkerbell?!" Alice repeated.

"I don't want to look like some...vile person!" Edward complained.

"Vile?! Look at what you did to _me_! Enough with the pixie cracks!" she shouted.

"Well, I don't want to look like someone who came from..." he gulped. "...the hood..." Rosalie and I started to stop laughing and Rosalie snickered at what Edward said.

"Hm...the gentleman Edward saying "the hood"...weird." she mused. I giggled. Edward turned away from Alice and glared at Rosalie.

"Ooo! I'm _so _scared!" Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward was about to pounce her until he heard someone shout.

"SHUT UP!!" Emmett yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE _AND _HEAR A HUMAN SLEEPING?! DO YOU WANT BELLA TO BE _TIRED_, WHEN WE SWITCH BODIES BACK?! HUH?! CAN'T ANSWER THAT?! YOU CAN'T, HUH?! 'CAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T ANSWERING ME! I WAS HAVING A WONDERFUL DREAM ABOUT GRIZZLIES AND YOU _VAMPIRES_ STARTED TO SCREAM!! HUH?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THA--?!" He stopped because Rosalie used Jasper's powers to calm him down.

I heard Emmett mutter, "Stupid girl-hormones." and shut the door behind him. Rosalie, Alice and Edward looked at me with scared looks on their--well, technically not _theirs_, but you get the point--faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"TOM?" Rosalie asked.

"Who's TOM?" Alice sighed impatiently and mouthed the words 'Time of month'.

"Oh," was all I could say."um...not yet...I'm cranky, when I don't get enough sleep." Edward looked confused.

"What are you girls, talking about?" he asked.

"Look who's talking." Rosalie muttered. Alice snickered.

"And _you _went to medical school." I sighed, while Edward glared at their remarks. Silent for a moment again, until the Great Cricket chirped again. I heard a squash and saw Jasper glaring at the cricket.

"WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" he screamed. Rosalie gasped.

"WHAT.THE.HECK.ARE.YOU._WEARING_?!" she spat. I didn't even notice what he was actually wearing. He was wearing boy clothes...yes people _boy _clothes on the beautiful Rosalie...her body.

"You didn't tell me how to use those..._things_! So...ha!" Jasper put on a smug smile. Rosalie growled at him. Jasper ignored that and smiled devilishly at us.

"Did you know that Emmett is..._sleep-talking_?" he asked. We all thought about that for a moment, until we all smiled back, devilishly. Alice pulled out a flash-light.

"MUAH-HAHAHAHAHA!!" We all took a step back.

Weird...

* * *

**So...here ya' go!! And don't forget to review!!**

**Monica-san**


	7. Watch out! Emmett's Sleep Talking!

**Ha ha!! I love all of your reviews you guys make me laugh!! Okay I have to tell you something...someone loved Emmett **_**so **_**I decided to put her in the story!! So watch out!!**

* * *

Chapter 6:Watch out!! Emmett's Sleeping talking!!

* * *

We _quietly _went up the stairs all the way to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. Rosalie growled.

"He better not drool on that bed!" We all turned to her.

"Shh!" we said in unison. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...what are we doing anyways?" she asked.

"We're gonna hear the things he says in his sleep. Now shh!" Jasper explained and...shushed her. Rosalie sighed.

"I am not interested." she said, bored. "He might just say something stupid." She was about to walk away, when Edward suddenly said,

"What if he says a _girl's _name?" he said making Rosalie stiffen. Alice snickered.

"Or mention somebody else like.._._somebody _more _beautiful than _you_...?" Rosalie growled.

"Or what if he says a guy's name?!" I blurted out and covered my mouth. Everybody gaped at me then laughed quietly.

"Fine!" Rosalie whispered-yelled. Alice winked at me. I smiled at her. Jasper slowly and quietly opened the door to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. We saw Emmett sleeping on his...my stomach, snoring. Hey! I don't snore! ...Right? We stood around the bed and listened intently to Emmett's sleep talking. Rosalie was the closest. She really wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. Well, Edward knew...but she wanted to know it from him.

"Everybody be quiet," Jasper whispered quietly, so that only us vampires can hear. We heard Emmett mumble.

"My grizzly bear...get away...witch...ROSALIE?!" Alice started to snicker.

"What's going on in his head?" Edward asked.

Alice grinned. "You'll see..." He turned back to the sleeping Emmett. Emmett started to blush and smile.

"Oh! **Emmett's random GF**! You flatter me! Don't ravage me! Oh! Ravage Edwin-poop!!" He started to giggle. "Stop it!" Rosalie and Edward growled.

"**Emmett's random GF**?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"Edwin-poop?" Edward growled again. "Ravage?"

"Flatter?" I asked. "He says "Flatter"?"

"Isn't that a user name?" Alice asked. Jasper shrugged.

"Emmett's name is in it." Jasper said. "Maybe a fan girl...hm..." He started to ponder.

"Emmett has _fan girls_?" I asked shocked. Jasper grinned and nodded.

"Do you know that Myspace site ?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It's popular. That's all I know." I said. "Why?"

"Emmett does a lot of things with Photoshop." he sighed.

"Random GF..." Alice mused. "Maybe the people from school...Jessica?"

"Nah! She's into Edward...Lauren?" I suggested.

"Maybe..." Jasper said.

"Bella...what's Edward doing to you?!" Emmett shouted, still unconscious. I froze. Edward froze too.

"What is he saying in that...vulgar mind of his, Alice?" Edward asked curtly.

Alice shuddered. "It's all so jumbled up! It's like the a lot of pieces from a puzzle are in the wrong places."

"Are you _sure _he didn't escape from an asylum?" I asked curiously.

Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie all said in unison, "Positive."

"He escaped from pre-school!" Alice said. I snickered. "He couldn't take it anymore." Rosalie growled.

"The teacher kept making googly eyes at him." Rosalie told me.

"Yeah! And she was _old_!" Jasper laughed quietly. I stifled my laughter.

"No! Eddie wants to play...twister...-snore-" Emmett mumbled. I chuckled at that.

"What are we gonna do to him?" I asked. Rosalie grinned.

"Maybe he _should_ go to an asylum." Rosalie suggested. Edward snorted.

"Like _that's _gonna keep him from escaping!" We all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we sedate him?" I asked. "I mean he's in _my _body, and I'm _human_, so..." Alice smiled, hugely.

"Perfect." she beamed. "I hope Carlisle still has some needles. Unlike last time we had to sedate him..."

Last time?! This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**I hope you like your appearance Emmett's Random GF!! It may not be how you planned it...but, I hope you like it!!**

**Please review!!**

**Monica-san**


	8. Sedating Emmett Part 1

**Thanks again for being **_**so **_**patient!! I really love you readers!! Especially your comments!! Hope ya' enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sedating Emmett part 1

* * *

Emmett was still sleeping. Thank goodness! Rosalie was trying to found out who this **Emmett's Random GF **is. What was weird was that Edward and Alice kept changing clothes for revenge. I still didn't get it. Right now, it's only me and Jasper. He was fiddling with the hem of his...or Rosalie's skirt. Rosalie practically forced, yes ladies and gentleman, _forced _it on Jasper...with the help of his wonderful wife!

"So...," I began.

"So...," he replied back. I haven't really been close, or alone with Jasper. Mostly, because he was scared of attacking me again, like last time. I shuddered. I heard Jasper humming a song.

"What are you humming?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing of importance," he said. "Why?"

"Just curious...um..." I started to think of something to say.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh...good weather we're having today!" I tried to act excited.

"It's raining, Bella." he stated. I felt embarrassed.

"Oh," Nice one Einstein. "So...how's it going?" I started to use some small talk.

"Hm...well let's see! I am in a girl's body and I have to wear these...these...things that are worse than that...Barney show!! I feel very weird, Bella. And I am experiencing some...issues...like...I didn't know girls were cranky!! Ugh! And these clothes _totally _don't match! I mean I want something that matches my eyes or--or...personality! Ugh! I hope I can wear another mini skir--!" His eyes went wide. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I'M BECOMING A--A--A--A--!"

"Girl?" I suggested. He sighed.

"I _was _going to say woman but...yeah that works!" He said hyper...ish. "I need to do some manly stuff!! To the living room with the video game and the Wii and the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360!! AWAAAAAAAY!!" He started to run heroically.

_That was _so _not Jasper! More like...Emmett...hm..._ I thought. I heard Rosalie laughing really loud from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to check what was so funny.

"What's so funny, Rose?" I asked her. She was holding onto the kitchen counter because she was laughing _really _hard. I bet if she was human, there would be tears in her eyes.

"I--!" she couldn't talk well and I waited patiently for her to start. Since she had Jasper's powers I started to giggle for no reason. "Okay!" She was taking in deep breaths, even though she didn't need to...I guess it's a habit.

"You know how Jasper was acting all hyper and Emmett-like?" she asked and I nodded. "Weeeeeeeell, I couldn't find that girl from Emmett's dream and I became bored. Sooooooo, I wanted to mess with Jasper's body and look at the results!" she started giggling and I did too.

"So -giggle- you made Jasper talk like a girly-girl would? No offense." I didn't want to offend her since we were getting close...almost to Emmett's level. Rosalie looked confused.

"None taken. Uh...what are you talking about?" she asked. I was about to reply, when suddenly, I saw Edward come in, wearing a 70's outfit. I saw Rosalie grimace.

"Bad fashion sense, Edward." but then she giggled. "Oh well! It looks _good _on Alice." she sounded sarcastic. I giggled. I mean the clothes didn't match! Even I --Bella, the girl with _no _fashion sense-- knew that!

"Um...nice outfit?" I asked Edward. Edward smiled.

"I know right?!" he started to do a 360 spin to show all the parts of his outfit. Edward immediately stopped and put his rubbed his temple.

"What is happening to me?" He mumbled. I looked at Rosalie she looked sorry for her brother...that was rare. Rosalie looked at me and put her hands in a defensive way.

"Don't look at me." she said. I sighed. Silent for awhile again. The _stupid _cricket chirped _again_. I was about to squash it, when I saw Jasper, looking tired and scary-looking, was glaring at the stupid cricket.

"CAN YOU STOP?! UGH! UGH! I HATE YOU!!" he yelled at the already dead cricket. I think Jasper needs help. **(AN: Which one of you fan girls want to..._help _wittle Jasper?)** Jasper looked at all of us and said, "I'm gonna play some more games...bye" Then with that, he left. A second after Jasper left, Alice appeared wearing--

"WHAT?! THAT...GUY FROM GREASE?!" Edward screamed. He looked good in it...the body. They started to argue, again.

"WHAT THE--?! 70's?! AND IT DOESN'T EVEN MATCH!!" she yelled. We sound-proofed Emmett and Rosalie's room, so he wouldn't wake up and be um...cranky.

"AT LEAST YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A GUY WHO CHECKS OUT GIRLS AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE GIRL'S FEELINGS, BUT ACTUALLY DOES FOR THE SAKE OF HIS FRIENDS!! ANSWER THAT _SIS'_!!" he yelled really loud. **(AN: No offense to the people who like that movie Grease...I liked it too!)**

Alice scoffed. "WELL AT LEAST--!" Thank goodness! Thank you, Rosalie! They were _so _loud!

"You guys are acting like idiots! Oh wait! Too late!" Alice was about to make a remark, when she started giggling.

"Hey! You rhymed again, Rose! You should make a nursery rhyme!" she exclaimed. Rosalie glared at her then smiled at her...fake-ish I might add.

"Yeah! Here I'll start now!" she started acting like a bubbly cheerleader. "I have a _lovable _sister, who makes me want to hit her! Awesome right?!" Alice glared at her and growled.

"Nice one..." she muttered sarcastically. I heard Edward sigh.

"I just need to touch Bella before I go crazy." he muttered.

"Are you sure you're not going crazy now, Eddie? I mean you acted like a girl earlier." Rosalie snickered.

"I'm not crazy! And that was...nothing!" his voice was defensive.

"Mhmm...sure..." Alice smirked and Edward growled. I wanted to stop this before they attacked each other.

"Hey, hey! Are we supposed to sedate Emmett?!" I asked. Alice beamed at me.

"Of course! Let's go!!" Alice ran out.

"Hold up!" Rosalie yelled and ran too. Edward grinned at me.

"Shall we?" he gestured towards the staircase. I smiled back.

"We shall." And we both took off. We went inside the bedroom and saw Alice and Rosalie arguing on who should sedate Emmett.

"Me!" Rosalie whisper-yelled.

"No, me!" Alice argued. Edward sighed and took the needle from them.

"No, me." Edward's voice expression-less. Rosalie and Alice stuck their tongues out. Edward tip-toed towards the bed and was about to stick the needle to his arm until--

"Wassup' guys!"

* * *

**Who was that mysterious person?! I know...--insert evil smile--**

**MUAHAHAHA!! I can be **_**evil**_**. Review!! Thanks for being patient again!! Hm...this chappie is kinda long...  
**

**Monica-san**


	9. Sedating Emmett Part 2

**Hello my fellow readers!! I thank you for being **_**so **_**patient!! Thank you so much! All I have to say is that this story is going to end **_**very **_**soon! Sorry! But it has to end sooner or later! Thanks for supporting my story**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sedating Emmett Part 2

"Idiot," Rosalie muttered. Edward and Alice nodded in agreement; their faces cold and expressionless. I sighed and turned to glare at the stupid-head.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked coldly. Jacob grinned at me, leaning near the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hi to you to Bella," he replied sarcastically. "So! What is goin' on and what's with the stares bloodsuckers and Bella? Or I mean, Bella the bloodsucker in a bloodsucker's...body." We all stared at him in shock.

"H-how did you know?" I asked appalled. Jacob smiled smugly.

"I have my sources," he said. "I'm smart." Rosalie scoffed.

"Who let the dog in?" she asked annoyed.

"Woof! Woof, woof!" she barked. Jacob glared at her. Rosalie looked at her in a weird way, and Edward pretended nothing was happening.

"What the heck?" Rosalie said. "Why did you just...bark?" Alice giggled. I heard Edward groan.

"Here we go again with the giggling," Edward muttered. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and grinned at Rosalie.

"'Cause Rosalie, the question you just asked us about Jacob reminded me about the song "Who let the dogs out?"!" She giggled again.

"_Okay_, then," Rosalie said, looking at Alice weirdly. I turned to Jacob who was looking at me with distaste. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. His expression changed and he grinned at me.

"_Weeeeeeeeell, _you stink, Bells" he said, wrinkling his nose. I smelled the shirt I was wearing.

"I smell _fine_, thank you very much!" I spat at him. I leaned forward and took a whiff of him, then wrinkled _my _nose.

"Huh. So _that's _how _you_ smell, Jake," I said casually. "You stink, too." Everybody snickered behind me. Jacob just smiled and turned to glare at them.

"So, you got your information from _'the source'_," I made air quotes around the last two words. "Or should I say, _Jasper_?" Jacob pouted.

"Hey! I wanted to sound smart for once!" He whined.

"For once?" Edward teased. Jacob glared at him.

"'Bout time you showed your feminine side, _Edward_," he said teasing him back. Edward glared at him.

"Do you want me to _forcefully _bring out _your _feminine side, _Jacob_?" He growled. Jacob glared back. It's like they were having a mentally kind of challenge when sparks come out of their eyes. I laughed at that thought. Edward and Jacob stopped their death glare challenge to look at me.

"Love?"

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you laughing?" They asked at the same time. They quickly turned to glare at each other, then turned to look at me.

"N-nothing! Just something I remembered," I reassured them.

"Oh," they said at the same time again. They turned to glare at each other.

"Stop that!"

"Hey!"

"Shut it!"

"You better stop that, mongrel/parasite!"

"CAN IT!!" I shouted at them. "STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH IDIOTS!!" That shut them up.

"Sorry," they both said. I turned to look at Emmett's sleeping form. Wait! SLEEPING FORM?!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed. Everybody covered their ears. "Oops?"

"That's an understatement," Jacob muttered. I glared at him, then pointed at Emmett.

"He's still sleeping after all that ruckus!" I cried. Everybody's eyes bulged out. If this was in an anime show, we would have sweat-drops behind our heads. What the heck? What's wrong with my brain? Being in Emmett's body is ruining me.

"Dang, that guy is a deep sleeper," Alice murmured. "You can stick the needle in now, Edward." Edward was about to stick the needle in my arm, but then he hesitated.

"I can't," he said horrified and...scared? I heard Rosalie sigh impatiently.

"And why _not_?" she asked too politely.

"I might hurt her," he said simply. Rosalie growled.

"You won't hurt _Bella_, you'll just stick it in Emmett!" she said impatiently.

"I won't do it."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YE--!" I took the needle from Edward and stuck it in my body's arm.

"That's all you had to do, Edward." He would've just done that.

"Bu--!" He was about to complain, but I silenced him with one finger.

"Not a word, Edward." He pouted and and crossed his arms.

"Ha-ha! Wittle Edward got in trouble!" Jacob sang. I turned to growl at him.

"Rosalie..., would you like to _take care _of the dog?" I asked her. Rosalie caught on easily and turned to smile politely at Jacob.

Jacob stopped laughing and said, "Somethin's wrong here..." He started to chuckle nervously. "W-what's goin' on?"

I smiled. "Just play along, Jakey." Suddenly, our smiles turned into devilish smiles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jacob screamed.

* * *

"The Cullens have contaminated you, Bella," he sniffled. He was in a METAL dog cage. Something Edward, Jasper and Emmett have created. You can't get out--even if you're a werewolf.

"Nah! They just taught me some stuff!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Rosalie gave me a high five.

What a glorious day...

* * *

**There you go!! Hope ya' like it! And thanks again for being patient!**

**Review!!**

**Monica-san**


	10. What a waste

Chapter 10: What a waste...

* * *

"_You _go check," Edward insisted. Alice forcefully smiled.

"No. _You _go check. I insist." I sighed they've been going on and on about this for a _long _time. I squeezed in between them and walked over to the bed.

"Love, what are you doing?" Edward asked. Alice was curious too.

"Since you guys have been arguing on and on about who's going to check if Emmett's going to just wake up, I'll just do it. _Okay?_" I emphasized the last word for them to understand. I turned and poked Emmett's--mine actually--arm and kept poking it non-stop. I stopped poking him and turned around.

"There," I informed them. "All done!" I pretended to dust my hands. I looked at Rosalie who was on the computer shopping for dresses. Seriously! Alice has been rubbing off on her!

All of a sudden, Emmett started to mumble nonsense things. "Mmmm...Grizzlies...Huh...Emmett's Dream Come True...another fan...--"he snorted"--girl..." That made Rosalie quickly turn around to glare at Emmett.

"Where do all these _fan girls _come from?!" She growled. She turned her chair around and began typing fast. Maybe trying to look for this _'Emmett's Dream Come True'. _I sighed. Then all of a sudden I collapsed.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV (AN: Yay! He makes an appearance!)**

I was speeding down the highway all the way to our house. My dear, Esme and I have just got back from our vacation in Paris. It was very enjoying. I had a great time.

"I wonder how the children are doing?" Esme's loving voice interrupted my thoughts. Hmm...I wondered how they were doing.

"I hope they're fine. The potion may or may not have some side-effects. I made one especially for vampires. It took me a long time. Well I do have all eternity, but other than that they won't be harmed. Especially Bella." I didn't want to do it to poor Bella, but she was already almost like a daughter to me--a miracle maybe. And she needed to be part of things I involve with the children.

"Poor Bella...," Esme said sadly."I didn't want to do that to her, but she's part of the family now and she needs to get used to these kinds of punishments--even though she didn't do anything. I hope she's alright..." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry it won't harm her, okay dear?" I said gently to her. She smiled back at me.We pulled into the garage and got out of the car. I took all the bags and Esme and I took a deep breath--even though we didn't really need, but it was a habit--and stepped inside. It was unusually quiet. Maybe the potion worked.

"Hmm...," Esme mused. "Maybe they went somewhere together--" she gasped"--maybe the potion worked, Carlisle! They are getting along! Emmett no longer teasing dear Bella, Alice not annoying Edward and vice versa and Rosalie and Jasper not giving each other unappropriated sarcastic remarks!" **(AN: I know Rosalie and Jasper don't really talk to each other but I thought it was kind of fun!)**

"I wouldn't push your luck, Esme," I warned her. I saw Bella coming out fuming, Alice with a puppy-dog face, Edward glaring at Alice, Emmett holding a water-gun with a pleading face, Rosalie furious with Emmett, and Jasper looking like he was going insane. They were all walking in a line behind one another with Bella in the lead...**arguing**.

"Alice, please! We just got back in our respective bodies! Why are you going to treat me like a Barbie doll already?!" Bella cried. _Got back in their respective bodies? _I thought.

"_Bella! Please! _Come on! I feel so good in being in my own body and not in Edward's tall, yucky body! Please! Don't spoil my fun!" Alice pouted. _The potion made them switch bodies? Hmmm..._

"ALICE! Don't bother my sweet, Bella! And my body is not yucky! Yours feels...strange," Edward shouted at her. _I wonder how it feels like to be in a female's body? These questions..._

Edward turned to me and replied," Horrible. And I will want a talk with you, Carlisle." He was glaring at me. He heard my thoughts about the potion.

"Dude, Edward! You have _gotta _try this man! Bring out the child in you!" Emmett told him. _Emmett's still his loud self. _I heard Edward snicker somewhere in the living room. I think Bella must have led them there.

"**Emmett! **How _dare _you wet my perfect hair! I just got back in my wonderful body and _you _had to do something like that! And whose this _'Emmett's Dream Come True'!_" Rosalie was outraged. _What an understatement...Emmett's Dream Come True?_

"GUYS! YOUR EMOTIONS ARE DRIVING ME _CRAZY_!" Jasper screamed at them. _Poor Jasper and their uncontrollable emotions..._ I saw Bella come out with Alice and the others trailing behind her again.

"Children!" I called them. They all turned to me and said in unison "WHAT?!" Except for dear Bella of course. "Um, hi?" They all glared at me. _Bella always the sweet one. _I saw Edward smile at her then me.

"Children!" Esme scolded them. "That is no way to greet your father!"

My adopted children all said, "Hi...whatever..."

"Welcome home Carlisle and Esme! How was your trip?" Bella asked sweetly. I smiled warmly at her. _Ahh...so sweet and nice...to bad when she is going to permanently going to become our family all her innocence will be washed away by Emmett and Alice...oh dear... _Edward growled at that. I threw him an apologetic smile then turned to Bella.

"Well it went very well, actu--" I was interrupted by Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! Please, Bella!" Alice pleaded. Bella groaned.

"No!" Then the arguments started again. I heard Esme sigh.

"I guess it didn't work," Esme said sadly then suddenly became happy. "I'll make Bella something to eat!" Then she darted over to the kitchen. I saw my dear children arguing. I honestly found this quite amusing. But then the potion didn't work. I spent all my time on it so they could get along.

What a waste...

* * *

**There's your chapter! This is the last chapter! Tell me if you want an epilogue 'cause I have a great idea for it! Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**Monica-san**


	11. Epilogue

**I know you guys are thinking, "Finally, man! 'Bout time you posted it up!" Sorry! With all the projects and exams…I'm REALLY tired! But I decided to finish the story once and for all! This chapter was long for me!  
**

* * *

Epilogue…

* * *

It's been about two weeks now ever since the…_incident._

After my little argument with Alice, Edward gave me a great present--a pack full of kisses. He spent every waking hour with me--literally. Gotta love him, right? Nothing could go wrong…?

Well, things _can _go wrong, if I do say so myself.

Here I am right now in Alice's bathroom, in front of a huge vanity mirror filled with make-up and cosmetics, being tortured to death--pun intended. Although, my back was turned away from the mirror.

"Cheer up, Bells!" Alice said happily. "You'll look _perfect-o!_" She said the last word with a Spanish accent.

"Yay," I said with a dull voice. "Are you done yet?" I _really _wanted to go to Edward.

"Almost," she sang. I groaned. Man! Can't she hurry up?! She's a vampire for Pete's sake!

"_And…_done!" She quickly turned the chair around, and I faced the mirror. All I did was gasp at the dark-haired beauty in front of me.

She had her hair tied in a low pony tail but pushed to the side-- all curly and shiny. Not much make-up, though, but I liked that. Only a little bit gloss. Strawberry flavored. Yummy!

I smiled and turned to hug my favorite little pixie. "Thank you!" I was _so _happy to have an almost sister like her. She laughed and hugged back.

"Told ya'!" she said smug and stuck her tongue out. "I just knew it was gonna happen!"

"I bet you saw that I _was _going to like it," I told her. All the smugness faded away from her. I can see that clearly from her snowy white face.

"Good point! _And…_," she said smug again, "I saw that Edward will like it. Oh, and Emmett will be coming in 3…2…1…Now!" She pointed her finger towards the door.

"Bella!" Emmett called right on time. He barged in through the door, grinning hugely. "Guess what!"

"What?" Alice and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I was just chatting with 'Emmett's Dream Come True' earlier!" he told us. "She's kind of obsessed with me, but who wouldn't be?! Oh, and by the way, can you calm Edward down, Bells?"

"For what? Why don't you just ask, Jasper?" I asked confused.

"While I was chatting with her, Edward was just behind me reading it. Then all of a sudden, he couldn't stop laughing because of something she typed! Edward's emotions are so crazy, that Jasper started to laugh!"

"What was it that made her laugh?" I asked him. I giggled for no reason. It must be _that _crazy!

Emmett looked at me weirdly before replying, "I dunno. I think it was um…Oh! "Stop typing so fast, Emmett! I reply back to your messages, and one second you reply back! My fingers are aching!" And the other one is, "Oh, yeah! I named my pet fish after you!" I replied back and said, "What?" she said, "Fred!" And I just don't see what the problem is!" It was silent for a moment before Alice and I started laughing.

"Ack!" I couldn't reply back well. I couldn't stop laughing. Alice stopped laughing and went up to Emmett. I stopped laughing, also.

"Won't Rosalie get mad if she found out that you were chatting with a complete stranger?" Alice asked. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie went to go hunting.

"No, she won't." His answer was quick and firm. What was he talking about?

"Yes, she would!" Alice cried. "I saw it!"

"Why would she get mad?"

"'Cause you were chatting with that girl!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes! I _know these things!" _She emphasized the last sentence 'cause it was true.

"Know what?"

"Are you trying to confuse me?!"

"What're talking about?"

"Wha--I--he--Ugh!" she spluttered her sentence. "Oh, yeah? Ms. Penanickel!" Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Curse you! Dude! Man! Her face is stuck in my face!" Emmett shouted. He left the room yelling out, "Ugh, back to you!"

"Who's Ms. Pen--whatever?" I asked.

"Emmett's obsessed pre-school teacher," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Well, let's go save Edward and Jasper." Alice smiled at me and picked me up.

"What the--?!" We were in the living room in about two seconds. She put me down and I glared at her.

"What?" she asked, innocent.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing." I turned to look at the two boys on the floor, laughing. Alice danced over to Jasper and picked him up by his shirt.

"Shut up!" she shouted. I sighed and walked over to Edward.

"Edward," I called him, "calm down, please?" I put on my best puppy-face expression. He looked up and immediately stopped laughing and smiled.

"Hello, love," he greeted me. "It seems we have to change the definition for 'beautiful."

"Why?"

"With you standing here, nothing can be any more beautiful than you," he stated as if it was a fact. "Don't call me biased," he added.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just a casual look."

"Casual or not, still beautiful," he said. He got up and put his arm around my waist. I didn't even notice the argument Alice and Emmett are having.

"…she _is _going to find out!" Alice said.

"Find out about what?" Emmett acted innocent.

"About what you did!" Alice said annoyed.

"What _did _he do?" a voice came from behind us. There standing Rosalie--and her shockingly beautiful face--with Carlisle and Esme.

"Welcome home!" I greeted them. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said warmly.

"Why thank you, Bella! It's about time we got a proper greeting," Carlisle said. I giggled at his last sentence.

"Thanks, Bella!" Rosalie smiled at me. "Now, can _you _tell me what Emmett _did?_"

"Well, um…E--" Emmett quickly covered my mouth. "Mm!"

"N-Nothing, Rose!" Emmett said nervously.

"Emmett get your hand off of, Bella." Edward growled.

"Shh!"

"Fine." His smile became sly. He turned to Rosalie. "He was chatting with that girl he was dreaming about while he was in Bella's body." He said that so fast that I wasn't sure I even heard it right.

"_WHAT?!" _ her voice was so loud, that I had to cover my ears. Edward rubbed my arm.

Emmett took his hand off of my mouth and ran to Rosalie. "He's lying!"

"I told you she was going to get mad!" Alice said smugly. "Hah!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Carlisle rushed to get it.

"Well, I kind of invited her," Emmett said in a small voice.

"_YOU WHAT?!_" Rosalie screeched. Carlisle came in looking nervous.

"K-Keep your voice down low, Rosalie. We have a visitor," he said nervously.

"Emmett! It's been _so long!_" came a nasally, hoarse voice.

"Aah!" Emmett screamed and ran. Ms. Penanickel appeared wearing what appeared like rags. I heard Rosalie growl and sprang at her.

"No, Rosalie!" Edward and Carlisle said at the same time. Rosalie grabbed poor Ms. Penanickel and rushed up the stairs. About three seconds later, Rosalie appeared with Ms. Penanickel tied to a chair.

"Can I kill her?" she asked Carlisle.

"No!" Carlisle said appalled. "You've just exposed us, Rosalie!" She grinned.

"All the more reason to kill her," she said in an evil voice. "You can help Alice!" Alice clapped her hands and ran over to Rosalie.

"I knew this was gonna happen! Yay!" she cheered. Carlisle sighed.

"You can only torture her," Carlisle told them. Rosalie pouted.

"Fine."

"Let's go!" Alice said happily. Ms. Penanickel was scared.

"What?! Where's my Emmett?! W-What are you guys?!" Then she fainted. Rosalie growled, quickly grabbed the chair and ran. Alice tailed behind her.

"Let's make her eat nuts!" I heard Alice shout. "She's allergic to it!"

"I was thinking we could do something that involves venom and knives!" Rosalie replied.

"Rose!" Carlisle scolded her.

"Sorry!"

"Hmmm…I'll go make you something to eat, Bella!" Esme told me. I was about to say no, but she was gone.

"You know," Edward said in my ear, "_that's _how you should have acted when you found out about us."

"Then I wouldn't be here, "I reminded him.

"True."

"Ew! You guys are not going to make out in front of me!" Jasper said and left.

Edward smiled. "And now that we're alone…" He leaned in to kiss me but then I remembered something.

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked him. I felt him stiffen beside me.

"Let's not ruin the moment shall we?" he told me.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE BEYOND…OR THE CULLENS' BACKYARD…Third POV**

* * *

"Hey!" Jacob called from the dog-cage. "I've been in here for a long time, man! Let me out! I'm hungry and I haven't had a good night's sleep in days! Bella! Bl--Edward!"

"Dang it! I can't phase! This thing is too small! Where are the other werewolves?! Ugh! Help!" Jacob called again. He saw a figure coming towards him.

"Ohh…what's wrong with that Blondie?" the figure murmured. "Huh? Who's--?" She saw Jacob better and smiled.

"Yes! Thank you! Can you please help me?!" Jacob pleaded.

"Well, aren't you the handsomest little thing," she said seductively.

"Wha—What's with that face?! N--No! No! Noooooooo!!"

**The End.**

* * *

**Review!! This is the long awaited epilogue! See ya' in another story!**

**Monica-san**


End file.
